Visitor Nightbreed
The Visitor Nightbreed is a nightbreed who appeared in A Visitor in the Night. Seeking a human body to possess, he haunted Yokohama's Bay Bridge and would slam into cars, causing them to crash. Its goal was to kill humans in the crash and then possess the bodies. Unfortunately, it caused such severe crashes the bodies were left too badly injured to possess. Powers Like all nightbreeds, it was capable of possessing bodies, though was weak against silver and sunlight and could be injured by a vampire's blood weapon. This nightbreed was also very fast and strong, able to use its wings to fly, and cause significant damage to Yayoi's car in a matter of seconds after he landed on it with its clawed hands. It could turn its body into a mallable substance, allowing Shido's blood sword to pass through it harmlessly, though was killed when Shido stabbed it between the eyes. It is the only nightbreed to have ever possessed a non-human, a pigeon, this also being the only time a nightbreed was able to overwhelm a perspective host and take possession without consent. History In 3 days he caused 13 consecutive deadly accidents in the Bay Area in its quest for a host. The abnormal number caught the attention of the NOS, who then assigned Yayoi Matsunaga to the case. A Visitor in the Night It was first seen crashing into the car of a couple driving on the Bay Bridge. The collision knocked their car off the bridge and to the road below, where it promptly exploded. A pair of police officers drove up as the nightbreed possessed the man from the car and were startled to see the man stand. The body was too badly damaged to remain and exploded, unable to contain the breed. It then killed the police officers, as they were witnesses, and flew off. It happened upon Yayoi as she and Shido were driving in the Bay Area and attacked their car while they were in a tunnel, unaware the occupants were an NOS officer and vampire. It severely damaged the car after landing on the car's roof but was injured when Yayoi shot through the roof with her silver-coated bullets. Yayoi slammed on the brakes, throwing it off her car. Injured and realized it was over its head it attempted to flee and was pursued by Shido. There was a brief standoff once it left the tunnel but the rising sun disrupted it, forcing Shido back to the shadows. Seeing its chance, the nightbreed possessed a nearby pigeon and flew off. It returned that night and crashed into a jeep on the Bay Bridge. While three of the occupants were killed, Riho Yamazaki survived with light enough injuries for him to possess, making her his first successful host. Shido and Yayoi appeared shortly afterwards with Guni, Shido horrified at the sight of his friend possessed. The nightbreed ignored Shido's demand that it release Riho's body, stating that he'd been looking forward to a rematch with them before attacking. Shido successfully got behind the nightbreed and caught him, biting Riho and draining her blood, weakening her to the point that the nightbreed was forced to abandon her body. Turning on Shido, it got into a vicious fight with him, managing to bite his shoulder and injure the vampire. He realized he wasn't strong enough to defeat Shido and attempted to possess another body from the jeep, though it was too damaged and exploded. It tried and failed to possess another body from the jeep, but it was too damaged and exploded. Unable to flee from the vampire it found itself cornered. Shido killed it by stabbing him between the eyes with his blood sword. In the aftermath, Riho learned that her friend Shido was a vampire, a Nightwalker similar to the one that had killed her parents. Category:Nightbreed Category:Nightwalker Category:Deceased Category:Male